


Accustomed

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy schmoop.  Matt being adorable, and tired.</p><p>And then there's an explosion.  And a buffalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accustomed

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making money.

* * *

  


 _Sun_ , Matt thought, squinting. _Ow_. He untangled himself from the sheets and wiggled and tugged until some shorts were vaguely on his hips. A shirt felt too complicated. He attempted a multisyllabic word.

 _Coffee_ , Matt thought.

He followed his nose to the kitchen and slid his hand across John's back on the way to the coffeemaker.

"Nngh," John grunts an amused good morning.

"Mmph," Matt replied. He took a careful sip. "Mmm," _coffee_. He sighed in caffinated fulfillment, scratched his stomach, and wandered over to his computer without really having his eyes open.

 _Internet,_ he sighed happily, and squinted at his email through sleep gunk. John wandered by, dropped a kiss into his hair, and was checking his gun getting ready to go out the door.

A nice easy morning.

Which is of course when their street explodes; leading to a series of unfortunate events that includes a motorcycle, an airplane, a tank, a stadium, the entire New York Stock Exchange being held for ransom, and a very confused buffalo.

"Bull. Shit," Matt says in dismay, holding his ex-favorite portable keyboard with the very tips of his fingers. John takes it from him matter-of-fact-ly and chucks the stinky mess into a nearby dumpster.

"You have more," John says. They limp a-ways to a clean section of cement and carefully sit down. The stadium burns merrily in the distance, the buffalo still out cold. Their shoulders lightly touching, concerned for each other's injuries, careful, careful. Matt slowly lets his head rest on the round of John's shoulder. Lets out a breath.

"Hey, don't go to sleep now." John keeps his voice low, soothing.

"I know. Concussion." Matt breathes carefully, and John hopes he didn't inhale too much smoke.

At that, John resettles his weight a little with a grunt, and curls his arm around to rest on Matt's waist. It was sweaty and grungy but Matt didn't seem to care. He plays at the edges of Matt's shirt for a bit.

"You know," Matt says, smile on his voice, "I probably should be worried at how normal this feels." John checks to see that Matt's eyes are still open and focused. Good. There were sirens off in the distance, but the backup'll take awhile to get to them with the flooded streets.

 _Eh._ John thinks. "You get used to it," he says out loud.

Matt shakes with laughter and John holds him tighter to give him support and hopes Matt's ribs didn't hurt too much. John lets his mouth quirk in a smile. Lightly touches his head to Matt's.

There's a muffled boom as something in the stadium collapses.

They watch the sun come up.


End file.
